Blue
by xMadameMouse
Summary: Her blue eyes. Their feelings. Everything seemed to be blue. This is going to be a two-shot, Nuna story, written for the Angst/Fluff competition. Enjoy :)
1. Fluffy

_A/N:_ This was written for Lavender Flame's Angst/Fluff two-shot competition, found at the link below :)

topic/44309/94940684/1/The-Angst-Fluff-Juxtapositi on-Competition

As you can see, I was only able to get the first chapter up this morning, but I hope the last chapter will be done and up by tonight :D I hope you enjoy this little fluffy chapter, because, as the challenge demands, the next chapter must be an angst ;(

Anyways, feel free to read and review, I would love to hear what you think :3

* * *

Everything was perfect.

It had only taken them months of planning, but they had managed to pull it off. Neville anxiously fidgeted with the collar of his suit, waiting in one of the small back rooms located in the small church. He knew that in a few minutes he would have to make his way into the sanctuary to stand by the preacher, but he didn't feel ready to face the animated crowd just yet.

It had been only three years ago that they had begun their relationship, but now he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. It was right after the Battle of Hogwarts, during the cleanup efforts, that his life had changed for the better.

_3 Years Prior_

Neville sloppily wiped the sweat from his brow, heaving some more bricks into the ever-growing pile. If he hadn't lost his wand during the fight, this would have been much simpler. Classmates and professors alike were also working through the rubble, some repairing while others just tried to clear the wreckage.

"Hello Neville." A quiet, whimsical voice spoke from beside him, causing him to jump in surprise as he quickly turned to face its owner.

"Oh, hello Luna. Didn't realize you were there." He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as the blush began to spread onto his cheeks. "How are you?" He asked after the fact in an attempt to make conversation, only to curse himself for asking something so lame.

Luna smiled at him, stooping down to begin shifting the rubble as well; reminding Neville that he had been in the middle of doing the same. "I'm good, I suppose. I'm a little sad, but I'm also a little happy, for some reason." She mused quietly, causing Neville to smile at how adorable she was sometimes. "I never got the chance to tell you yesterday, but that was really cool, what you did with the sword."

Neville blinked as the blush grew in intensity, "Oh, that? I'm sure anyone else could have done, probably could've done a better job at it to. I was just lucky." He argued quickly, brushing her compliment aside as he became very interested in his task.

Luna simply smiled at him again, shaking her head softly in disagreement, "On the contrary, I thought you did brilliantly. It was very brave of you."

Neville found himself gaping at her as she spoke, wondering if his ears had deceived him. People didn't normally compliment him, and they definitely never called him brilliant. He was the loser, the dork, the 'squib'. At least, that's how everyone's always made him feel.

Except her. She was different. She always made him feel as if he was accepted, as if he actually mattered. Biting the inside of his cheek, Neville prepared to do the hardest thing he had ever done in his entire life. Suddenly he wished he could go face Nagini again. That would've been easier than this.

"Luna?" he said quietly, as he inspected a stone, not ready to make eye contact just yet.

She turned to face him, pale blue eyes blinking in question, "Yes?"

"Would you like to, maybe, go, you know, out with me sometime?" Neville asked her, words coming out in a slight jumble as he looked at her with hope fill eyes.

Luna was quiet at first, unconsciously driving him crazy with worry, but then she finally spoke, a small smile gracing her features. "I would love to. When this is over, we could go out to dinner or something."

Unless Neville was imagining things, after that moment she seemed to have a brighter sparkle in hers eyes and a happier smile stretched across her lips.

_Present Day_

A knock came on the door, jerking Neville out of his silent reverie. Harry Potter, his best man, came in with a huge grin on his face. "You ready?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at him as if he expected him to pass out at any moment.

Neville nodded, throat much too dry for him to try and make any coherent sentences. Swallowing, Neville made his way out to stand by the gray haired preacher, looking out over the crowd of people as he silently chanted to himself, _I can do this, I can do this… _

In the front row of the grooms side sat his grandmother, his mother, and his father, as well as the nurses who had accompanied his parents from the hospital. They were all smiling, and Neville couldn't help but pretend that his parents were actually smiling because he was getting married, not just from whatever was going on in their heads.

The music started playing and Neville instinctively turned his attention to the front of the church, watching as the bridal party made it way down first. The groomsman and bridesmaids had been paired up to walk down the aisle, Harry with Ginny, Hermione with Ron, Seamus and Cho.

When picking out the color scheme, Luna had allowed him to decided, seeing as she wasn't really worried about it. So Neville had decided upon the traditional black and white, with a pale blue color for the dresses and ties. They were almost the same color as the eyes he had fallen in love with so long ago.

Then he saw her.

She was dressed in a long, flowing white gown, her long blonde hair intricately braided to hold tiny blue and white flowers. Her bangs were pinned from her face, those blue eyes bright and happy as she looked up at him. Her father seemed happy as well, but at the same time one could see the sadness that he had been attempting to hide.

The vows passed in a relative blur for Neville, but then the time had come for him to say the final words, and his throat decided to dry out again. As the question was asked, Neville only managed a quiet squeak in response, "I do." His face was burning for some reason, but at the same time he felt as if those were the most important words he'd ever speak.

Luna gave him an amused smile as she was asked the same question, and she easily responded with a quiet and assured, "I do."

Then they kissed, and it would forever be known Neville's all-time favorite kiss. Cheers went up from all around them, but he hardly even noticed them as he happily led her down the aisle, grinning at each other. For the first time in his whole life, Neville felt complete.


	2. Angst

**A/N: **Oh my god... I am a terrible person for writing this ;( I can admit to the fact that I cried a bit...

Anyways, despite the depressing nature of this story, I hope you can still enjoy this chapter :) If you can find it in your heart to leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated :3

Yeah... You guys are going to hate me after reading this XD

Chapter 2 of my competition submission for the Fluff/Angst competition :)

* * *

Another shriek filled the air as Luna was once again told to push, and she clung tightly to Neville's hand as a wave a pain washed over her. He was watching her closely, face pale with his obvious worry. He didn't have to be a doctor to know something was wrong.

She'd only been pregnant for 7 months, which is far too early for normal babies to be born. As if that wasn't enough, the birth itself was taking far too long for his liking, and he could tell that Luna was getting tired. Every time she gripped his hand, he had to admit it hurt, but he just continued to tell her words of encouragement, urging her to continue on for just a little bit longer.

They had been told it was going to be a baby girl, and if he had been in love with the fetus before, he was even more in love with it at that moment. He could sit for hours and just feel the baby move around, kicking whenever he spoke. It was just so incredible that he had helped create something like this, when everyone had always told him what a failure he was.

And this posed yet another problem in the back of his mind.

A couple of days before Luna had begun having severe pains; Neville had stopped feeling any movement from their little bundle of joy. It worried him, but Luna had told him to just ignore it. He knew she was just as worried as he was, so pretending it wasn't happening was the only way they could think to cope.

Finally, with one final push, Luna relaxed and Neville could see the doctor pick up the baby. In that moment, Neville knew. He knew what had happened, and he just watched in silent shock as the doctor whispered something to the nurse as he handed her the baby.

There was only silence in the room. Not a single cry had left the baby's mouth.

Luna sat up a bit as the nurses began to clean up, looking around for their little girl. "Neville, where are they taking her?" She asked, looking up at him with her innocent blue eyes.

Neville remained silent, watching as the doctor cleaned himself up before approaching them with a somber expression on his face. Luna glanced between them, eyebrows furrowing as she tried to figure out what this all meant.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen to the baby? Why is nobody talking?! And why can't I hold her?!" She questioned, eyes widening as the panic set in. It was the exact opposite of the emptiness Neville was feeling in that moment.

The doctor clasped his hands together as he searched for the words to tell them, eyes showing how apologetic he was. "I'm sorry, but your baby was stillborn. They've taken her to perform a series of tests to see what the cause could have been, and again, I'm very sorry for you loss." He repeated, dipping his head as he left to give them a bit of privacy.

Luna was stunned into silence for a few minutes, silent tears leaking down her face as she processed this information. "She's… gone?" she whispered quietly after a while, falling into hysterics only moments after speaking.

Neville held her to his chest as she clung to him, staining his shirt with her tears. As she cried, he began to weep as well, the two of them sharing their grief.

"I'm so sorry Luna." Neville managed to sob out, petting the back of her hair as he tried to comfort her. She just shook her head, burying her face deeper into his chest.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, and they finally just ran out of tears to cry. Neville just numbly stroked her hair, and Luna's eyes just stared blankly at one of the walls as they tried to final a way move on from this.

The doctor finally came back in with the results of the tests, head bowed in his own sadness as he delivered the news. "We found out that what caused the baby's death was a twisted umbilical cord. It cut off the oxygen to the baby, resulting in the stillbirth." He explained, looking at the papers he held on the clipboard. "You can go home whenever you'd like, I'm sure you would rather be there than here." He said, giving them a sympathetic smile.

Neville nodded at him, and he quickly gathered all of their stuff together before helping Luna up and practically forcing her into the shower. Her eyes had lost their usual sparkle, and the blue had dulled considerably. As she showered Neville sat on the small couch, resting his head in his hands as he wondered what they had done wrong.

What had they done to deserve this? What kind of sick punishment was this? He'd rather it had been him instead of his little girl. If that was the reason he had died, he would have been satisfied with his life. Now he had to live with this feeling of guilt for the rest of his life.

They were right, all those years ago, he was a failure. He couldn't even keep his baby alive.

As Luna walked out of the bathroom, ready to leave, Neville made a silent promise that he would remain strong for her sake. That he wouldn't let his own guilt get in the way of taking care of her. When that sparkle returned to her eyes, he would worry about healing his own heart. Until then, he would just have to remember the days before this had ever happened and let that be his strength.

Leading her out of the hospital, one arm encircling her waist protectively, Neville felt as though the completeness he had felt only days before, was shattered into a million tiny pieces at his feet.


End file.
